Followers of The Afflicted
by Dosu RULES XD
Summary: Before the chunnin exams started sound was preparing themselves to attack, but was there some romance with Kin and Zaku?


I'd just like to say before you read my submission that I'm not into reading much fan-fiction but my two sisters have a healthy obsession. Also I'm very well in love with those characters that are mysterious and have like two lines in an entire season. So this is my first submission so please review it well and give me some good advice. (I NEED it)

Followers of the Afflicted

"You've got some potential kid." The stranger said with a smile. Zaku thought for a moment and hefted the bag of fruit in his hand. He looked up to the stranger and said, "Fine, I'll come with you." Orochimaru smiled again and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good decision."

One week later they weren't too far from a small village. During that week Orochimaru had recruited another pupil named Kin she was the same age as Zaku and she kept cleaning and examining different bells and needles. "What're those for?" Zaku asked. She just glanced and turned away from him. Later that day Orochimaru left them at a campsite on the outskirts of the village while he claimed to go get supplies. Zaku had enough of this girl and all of her secrets. He pressed his hand on the dirt he was sitting on and one of the bells she had set aside had been brought over to him through his air wave which lifted the dirt beneath the bell and slowly brought itself near Zaku. He looked at the bell and couldn't see anything strange about it. Kin reached for where the bell originally was and then realized what had happened. "You Idiot!" She yelled while planting her fist directly in his gut. "Okay! Okay! Here's your stupid bell!" Zaku said dropping the bell where it originally was. "I see you two can actually communicate now!" Orochimaru said coming back with another pupil strangely wrapped in bandages excluding his left eye and ear. His sleeves were strangely long and he was hunched over seeming to make his height half of what it could be. "Evening," He said. "…strangers."

The Next Morning

_Great I never would have came with this guy if I knew I'd have to spend most of my time with a chick and this leper_ Zaku thought. "Was your mother's landlord a woman? Because if that's how you addressed women, no wonder you lived out on the streets." Kin said. "What are you- you're reading my thoughts?" Zaku said half embarrassed, half surprised. "She's using genjutsu, you've been telling us your thoughts for an hour now." Zaku stumbled backwards. "Eh … wait! Why were reading my thoughts anyway?" Kin calmly replied, "I was bored, I mean you were looking at one of my illusionary bells, I was looking through your thoughts." Zaku erupted in anger, "Yeah! Well-" "Enough! Orochimaru is almost here." Dosu said. "Okay guys on the way to meeting my old friend Jiraiya we need some more food and probably a good shower so-" "Finally! It's been about three days since my last shower! And that river doesn't count it was filled with who knows what!" Kin complained. "Just be happy we found this village … this is where I see if you guys can _really_ be worth my time."

The four of them were at the gate to the village and Orochimaru was talking with the guard, trying to convince him that they just needed food and a place to stay for one night. "I'm sorry but you will have to pay the toll or leave." Orochimaru exhaled shut his eyes and said, "Dosu if you could please …" Dosu looked up, "Sure." He grabbed his right sleeve and pulled it up showing a massive speaker covering his entire forearm. _What The Hell? _Zaku thought amazed. The guard was just as well confused and slowly lifted his sword from its sheath. Dosu quickly jolted forward, he threw an uppercut at the guard but he shuffled backwards. Dosu threw a punch with his right arm, then another uppercut with his left. The guard dodged both of these as well and began to say something but as he opened his mouth blood quickly spilled out. He looked down in complete shock. His ear, nose, and even his eyes also began to pour blood. Before he fell he lipped the words 'Oh My God'. _Not A Sound At All … Not Even His Body Falling Made A Noise … And That Thing On His Arm … How? _Kin thought. "We'd better be going." Orochimaru said looking at the lifeless body. He took the guards key and jumped up onto the top of the wall as the others followed. A guard noticed them and looked down at the dead guard below. He quickly ran over to the gong and hit it with a mallet. Zaku quickly realized what was happening. _Damn! We're right in the middle of the town now I hope this Oroch …_Zaku's thoughts were interrupted by Orochimaru saying, "You three go get some food quick! I'll see what I can do about these guards. Meet me back at the north gate in ten minutes!" The three headed off towards the market place, letting Zaku quickly use his air waves to sink the guards in their path into the dirt on which they stood. "We're screwed! I knew going with Orochimaru was a bad idea!" Kin moaned. They rushed into a store; Dosu grabbed the head of the store owner and smashed it into the counter. Kin then said "Okay I've got some food." Zaku headed out "Okay now where is …" He stopped looking at three bodies being thrown in the air. "North … Okay guys do you think we have enough food?" Zaku said turning back. Dosu was looking at his one loaf of bread while Kin squeezed a package of frozen fish into her over filled bag. They all rushed to where Zaku had seen the upheaval of bodies. On they're way there two guards confronted them. Kin quickly threw half a dozen needles at head level. Both guards were hit in the jugular. One still had the strength to swing his sword at her. Kin was frozen she didn't expect him to have any energy to even stand. As the sword came down Dosu quickly punched the guard squarely in the face. With both guards out cold they continued to run. About five minutes later they were at the northern gate with Orochimaru. "You have the food right?" Orochimaru asked. "Yeah were fine and we got the food too." Kin said. Orochimaru gave her an sinister look. _Why does he look so different? He seemed to be in a good mood not even thirty minutes ago. Does fighting make him angry? _Kin thought.

About Two Days Later

"… so on a basic level … it amplifies sound waves which I use while fighting." Dosu said while holding the speaker removed from his arm. "And that makes people bleed from the inside out … how?" Zaku asked. "Well actually I don't know too much about this myself. It was my grandfathers and he died only a month after giving it to me." Zaku was stopped for a moment. Dosu said that so calmly as if he didn't even want to show any emotion when he spoke of his grandfather's death. "You know … you two should probably eat something before it gets cold." Kin said. Dosu looked over and nodded. They both sat near the fire and grabbed a fish. Dosu with one hand took the bandages off from his chin and mouth only. Zaku looked up from his fish and asked. "Don't you ever take all of those bandages off? I mean what about the heat?" Dosu looked over at him. "I try not to think about it." He said. "Oh…sorry." Dosu just smiled and continued eating. Kin watched Orochimaru standing just staring out into the distance. "So what do you think he has planned?" She asked. Zaku said something with his mouth was full of fish. Dosu thought for a moment and said. "I'd rather just wait and find out."

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to swim." Kin said. Zaku showed an annoyed expression and said, "Does it really matter if I can't swim? When would I really need to know how?"

"Fine, but when your about to get eaten by a shark don't come running to me."

"Do you really think that if I was being attacked by a shark I'd _run _to you?" Zaku said.

"No need for fighting…guys and Zaku…your not really good at arguing…so stop while you have the chance" Dosu said, standing in the water.

Zaku sighed and sat back down reading his manga reading "Geji-Mayu".

"Alright you three, after seeing what happened back at that village I've realized it's time to tell you what I have in mind for you. When we get to Konohagakure, you three will be entering a Chunin exam. During this exam you three will meet someone named Uchiha Sasuke during the second phase of the exam will be the time you three will have to find and kill him. There isn't a problem is there?" Orochimaru finished standing next to Zaku. Kin looked as if she was going to say something but stopped. "So how far _are _we from Konohagakure."

Eh this felt like a short chapter and sorry but I'm not a dialogue person.


End file.
